Why Me?
by Tenille Sandersen
Summary: Contains a rape, so don't read, if you can't handle it. COMPLETE. plz r&r!The story is NOT narrated by an anonymous person, it's a story narrated by Brooke about what happened to her.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Tenille Sandersen

Title: Darkness has Fallen

Rating: R for sexuality

*****

A light in the sky was rare when the sky was strewn with black clouds that promised rain and destruction.

She walked down the path towards the school. Usually she didn't take this way, because it was isolated and out of the way. But today was a different matter she was in a hurry.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she didn't think anything of it, this path was used by joggers. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw a person in sweats, the hood pulled over their head. She couldn't discern the identity. Shrugging it off, she went back to her mindless ramblings.

A jerk on her shoulder caused her to fall to the ground. A hand gripped her hair, pulling her into the dark shadows of the trees. She opened her mouth to scream, a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Not now, my sweet," a gruff voice told her.

He tossed her on the ground, a bed of wet leaves and dirty earth strewn with broken branches. Straddling her hips, he ripped off her sweater. As she tried to scream, he slapped her again.

"Scream again bitch, and I'll fucking kill you." Ripping her jeans open, he pushed them down to her knees. 

Dim sunlight poured through the treetops. Roughly he fondled her breasts, leaving bruising marks that would remind her of what had transpired on this horrible day.

Ripping her panties, he tossed them away. She sobbed and began to cry. As he thrust inside of her, over and over like a rutting pig.

She cried, when he couldn't climax. He thrust harder. Nothing happened. He pulled out and slapped her. Sobs broke out, he hit her so hard, she blacked out.

***

Soft rain awoke her, she was partially naked. As the images came back to her, she vomited into the leaves that covered the ground. The storm had finally arrived.

Feeling extremely violated, she crawled to the base of a tree and huddled into a bundle. Protecting herself as best she could, she sat there, her body shaking with the force of her nerves.

***

As she walked into the town of One Tree Hill, she wondered how this had happened to her? Had she asked for it. No woman deserved to be raped……………she would find the fucker and make him pay………….


	2. Vengeance Be Mine

Author: Tenille Sandersen  
  
Title: Vengeance Be Mine

Rating: R for violence

Summary: She expresses her feelings by writing a poem.

A/N: I wrote this poem a while ago and I thought it would fit into this story. Let me know what you think.

**

Slinking up the stairs to her room, she crumbled in front of her door. Tears had already run ragged lines down her cheeks.   
  
Looking around like a frightened animal. She ignored the fear and embraced the anger.

Opening her door, she stumbled to her desk. The urge to put her feelings on paper was itching at her. So she acceded and so her poem was born.

**

****

Vengeance be Mine

Tears ran down my face

Marking my defiled innocence

Blood flowed freely

I lay there

Like a broken doll

Arms widespread like an eagle

Legs twisted and broken

Depression invaded me

Like a disease plaguing all my senses

Eyes that stared blankly off into space

A mouth painted for seduction, broken

Dark hair plastered to the side of my head

He entered the room

Regarding the fact that I was still there

He looked at me

A mocking grin twisted his thin lips

Eyes like cruel beads that made me

Feel so trapped

Like a bug under a microscope

He moved closer

Clasping a goblet in white-knuckled hands

Viciously, his gaze raked over me

His eyes darkened as he advanced 

When he was but a breath away

I closed my eyes

Waiting for the inevitable

Nothing came

I looked him in the eye

He sneered lasciviously 

I spat on his clean polished boot

I wanted the anger brew

Culminating like a tornado, he drew his foot back to kick me

Nothing happened

It was like his foot meeting an iron wall

He looked puzzled

I laughed maliciously

I drew myself up to my full height

Mahogany hair flowed down my back

Cerulean eyes pierced his milksop muddy browns

I rose, a true vision

What I had been, a shadow of the reality

Power swirled all around me

I looked at him 

The corruptor

Anger, hatred and revulsion swirled in my veins

My eyes faded to black as I summoned

All my power to curse

"Vengeance be Mine" I called

He screamed

As he saw what was coming to get him

A spotlight surrounded him

Invisible chains held him down

Bones cracked, fading to dust, resulting from the impact

Blackness encircled his remains

A dark hole opened in the ground

Manacles of fire and iron enslaved his soul

A scream of pure terror and utter horror echoed through the putrid air

I closed my eyes

Wishing to be anywhere but here

A radiant light encompassed me, taking me away

**  
  
I lay down my pen and looked at what I'd just written. It almost felt soul-cleansing. If only that would really happen to my attacker. Then justice would be served.

I closed my eyes and tried to block out the images that kept bombarding my mind.


	3. Frozen

Author: Tenille Sandersen

Title: Frozen

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none of OTH.

A/N: I just figured it would be better to end this story.

************

****

A week later

Still my door remains locked…………which doesn't really matter, because no one is home to bug me to go to school.

I can't ever imagine, if I'll ever be able to allow anyone to touch me again.

I do want justice, but how to achieve it?  
  
No one would believe me? They'd accuse me of asking for it. That's how they treat girls like me. I've been around, people know my reputation, so no one would ever think that I had feelings…………….and that I wasn't just a doll wanting to be used for rape.

I need to get away from this…………for now…………….my parents won't care.

Walking into the bathroom, she sees that almost all of the bruises are gone.

Dark brown hair curves obediently down her face. Brown eyes glare back at her. Brooke Davis. Cheerleader and rape victim.

Packing a bag, I head out to my car, take one last look around this idyllic neighborhood, where so much bad shit can happen and get into my car.

I don't look back once. 

Cruising out of town, for a destination unknown. A new era of my life has begun.

****

End


End file.
